big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
AxeIWong
AxeIWong was a houseguest in Big Brother 8 & Brother 14: Game Changers. Biography Big Brother 8 Bio Axel was a very strong player in the house. Immediately entering, he was able to quickly form a good social game among the house, having no sworn enemies. Successfully, he won HOH early on and in the following weeks, in total 4 times. He aligned with Pheilie, another strong player, and took out people they saw as threats to their game. Regardless of Pheilie being evicted week 8, Axel was still able to succeed in the final HOH, evicting LostPages as he promised Gwelliano final 2. Unfortunately, regardless of being both the strongest physical and mental player, the jurors were very upset with how they performed against Axel and felt he didn't deserve the win due to controlling the game. Thus, he only received 3 votes to win against 4, being the runner-up. Big Brother 14: Game Changers Retrieved pre-season. Are you pumped to get another shot at participating? I’m so excited to be coming back and get another shot of winning the game! What will you change from last time? Last season I lost because many jurors felt bitter towards me so I’m mainly going to be more social and try to lay back a bit. How confident are you this season on making it to the end? Super confident but also very unconfident. I don’t know what the house is going to think of me, I just hope they give me the chance to talk to them rather than just send me out. Who would you love to play with and why? There’s really nobody I’m too excited of seeing. Pheilie was my number one my season so I’m hoping theres someone I can stick with for the season. The season 9 players were fun to watch so maybe one of them! Anything else you'd like to add? I’d just like to thank production for choosing me and giving me another shot at winning this game and hope they know I’m more ready than last time. Host Opinion Entering this season (BB14) Axel had the biggest handicap by far: Timewarp. The inclusion of Timewarp put Axel into a shaky position where he couldn’t win comps or really play the game for a few weeks just for safety. When Axel did enter the game, he was thrown in right when the Caz drama just ended and the Ari VS Yiza battle began. Axel was kinda in the middle here, although sided with Yiza a bit more. As weeks progressed and both were taken out, Axel had to play his own game and begin winning comps to save himself along with aligning with new faces. I enjoyed seeing Axel at least attempt to regain a game in the house rather than give up and float by till f2. This was a fantastic underdog story of his and it’s a shame very few saw his attempts fully. Player History - Big Brother 8 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 14: Game Changers Competition History Note: 1 Axel couldn't play in any competitions due to winning Week One's Sanctuary Of Gold. Have/Have-Not History Sanctuary of Gold History Voting History } | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Ineligible |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | Vetoed | VeroniicaGrande | No |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | | – | – |- | | BIueFlix | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 12 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | T0mRiddlee | Sole Vote |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | – | – |} Trivia *He was always a have. *He is the first and only houseguest in BBLTs history to not get nominated once during the season of Big Brother 8 without being expelled or walked. *He used to share the most HOH wins in a season with Prettierandcuter & Rainbow_Explosionz which got overtaken by Frosticate *He always voted in majority. *He's the first and currently only houseguest to become runner-up twice. Category:HouseGuests Season 8 Category:Runner-Up Category:2nd Place Category:Puppetmasters Category:BB14 Houseguests